


A Mere Choice

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Harry has to let one go to accept another





	A Mere Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompts of _Harry/Fred - potions and scar_ \- given to me by PghPatronus, Wolfiekins, Kosh, Thevina and Lena3.  


* * *

~^~  
Harry felt his approach in the darkness of the night while he looked through the window into the well-lit celebration inside. He knew Fred would come to him eventually, though he hoped he wouldn’t. Either way, it hadn’t kept him from remaining here … waiting.

“Hey Short, Dark and Broody, I knew I’d find you here,” Fred said, his voice deeper and slower than its usual aire.

“It’s not as though I’m hiding,” Harry lied.

Fred put his arm around him from behind and Harry felt himself lean into the comfort and warmth of that strong forearm across his collarbones, and the sturdy chest against his shoulder blades. He shook his head at himself.

“I thought you weren’t going to keep doing this.” There was no accusation in Fred’s simple statement.

“I, I did. I’m just …”

“Shhh – it’s all right.” Fred pulled him closer, Harry’s whole body against his and Harry could feel a distinct bulge press into his small of his back.

He felt the last drop of his resolve trickle away. This wasn’t the first time he’d let himself turn to Fred’s comfort, only now he couldn’t blame a potion that made him too numb, or too happy or too horny. This was just pure Harry.

A slight guttural sound of resistance stuck in Harry’s dry throat as Fred’s mouth found his neck, and Fred's other hand slipped under his t-shirt.

“You can tell me to stop. I’ll be good. Or …” Fred said, now sounding breathless and higher than it had been. “… You can just feel me, while you keep watching my little brother through that window.”

The words cut like knife; so cruel that Fred would offer, and so much worse that Harry would consider it. He winced as he felt his trousers slip lower and familiar hands on his body, wishing that he didn’t have to bear the pain of conscience that his cock apparently was unburdened with.

It was a mere choice. He could stop using his best friend, just like he stopped using the potions that nearly killed him. Harry took a deep breath and held it, and turned to face Fred.

“No, I won’t do that to him, or you,” Harry told him, then pulled Fred to his lips. He’d given his body before, but never his mouth, his kiss. Fred’s hands stilled, as Harry tasted more and more, with gentle sucking kisses on his lips. Harry’s slipped his fingers lower, until they teased the upper curve of his arse. “I won’t tell you to stop.”

Once and for all, he turned away from what did nothing but leave a thick scar. Fred had once pulled the bars off the window that locked him up, and Fred could set him free again. If he just trusted him.

~^~


End file.
